


Crunch Time

by Confetti (Kittykat748)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Confetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard of the "Kira Case". Including a young college student originally from America. She hopes beyond hope that she will be allowed to participate in the work. The time for action only begins when the boss approves of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Shimizu Oharu

 **Objective** **:** My employment goals are to assist in the world's most shocking case: The Kira Case. I believe my skills would be of use because I worked undercover pro-bono in high school.

 

Ryuzaki skimmed through the rest of this woman's resumé. _I don't believe that she wants it badly enough._ He plopped a few more sugar cubes into his tea, sipping it thoughtfully.The night was almost halfway over and all he'd accomplished was reading half of the papers stacked in front of him.

"Watari, you've read these, then?" he asked the gray-haired man standing beside him.

"Yes, sir. They seemed to be the most likely candidates," Watari responded.

"Really? What do you see in this woman?"

"If you continue to the middle of the page, you'll see that she has several connections here, as well as in America, to underground sources. She goes on to explain that these 'sources' could provide valuable information, if well provoked."

"Hmm," he bit on the tip of him thumb. "Where does this girl live now? I'd like to request a meeting."

"I'm afraid that she doesn't live in one place, Ryuzaki. She is quite hard to pinpoint."

"Who are you talking about, Ryuzaki?" Light Yagami asked. He stepped into the kitchen and peered over the papers.

"Have a seat, Light. Watari, give us a moment, if you would," Ryuzaki said. _He is a college student. I wonder if he might be useful after all._

"Any way I can help?"

"Actually, yes. You, see, there is one candidate in particular I'm looking for. She should be enrolled in the college you're attending." 

"Her?!"

"Yes. Her name is Shimizu Oharu."

" _That_ girl?! Ryuzaki, there's some mistake. She's not intelligent enough to join us."

"That I will decide for myself. You will get her to follow you here, no matter how you chose to do it. I will meet with her then.

"For now, I must attend to other important things. Good night."

He got up from his seat and left Light there to wonder.

 _Yes, he'll be plenty useful._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has heard of the "Kira Case". Including a young college student originally from America. She hopes beyond hope that she will be allowed to participate in the work. The time for action only begins when the boss approves of you...

Shimizu Oharu stood next to the ionic column with her English book cradled in her arms. Her dirty blonde hair hung just below her black shrug. Big dark sunglasses made Light confused, as she was mostly in the shade. _I don't see what the_ hell _Ryuzaki sees in her. She's a nothing. A nobody._

Ryuk hovered next to him, looking from Light to Oharu. Finally crossing his arms, Light closed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall.

"Hmph. She's not even cute," he muttered under his breath, knowing Ryuk could hear him.

"Err, um, yeah, I guess..." Ryuk mumbled in response. "What's her name again, Light?"

"Shimizu Oharu. Freshman. Apparently, Ryuzaki wants to meet with her. So, I have to do his dirty work. Hmph. Typical."

"Maybe she isn't that bad, I mean, she does have watching down pat."

Light's eyes shot open. "What do you mean?"

"I...i mean, she has been looking your way the entire time you were looking at her. _Hyuk hyuk._ Guess she's better than you thought."

"I don't wanna hear it! Now, keep your mouth shut!"

Light tightened the grip he had on his book-bag, and followed behind Oharu to their first class. A few girls called out to her when the walked into the classroom.

"Oi, Oharu-san! Come on! We saved you a seat!"

She went to join her friends, and Light sat directly opposite her on the other side of the aisle.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson.

"Light? I need to tell you something," Ryuk whined.

Light opened to a blank page in his notebook and wrote his response. _'What?!'_

"Hmph. She's not who you think she is."

 _'Who, Ryuk? Don't play games with me.'_

"That blonde you were supposed to check out."

 _'Well, who is she, Ryuk?'_

" _Hyuk hyuk._ You sure are eager now..."

 _'If you know anything, you'd better tell me...'_

"Now, wait. Whadda I get in return?"

 _'I'm sure I can find an apple somewhere...'_

"Alright. She's a Shinigami. Well, half."

Light's pen halted in mid-air. His heart thundered in his chest. _A half-Shinigami? No. Fucking. Way._ Taking a calming breath, he continued. _'How do you know that?'_

"Erm. Well, I sorta know her father."

The bell rang for lunch then, and Oharu lingered while her friends filed out. A shiny gold pen dropped onto the floor behind her. Light closed his notebook and rushed to pick up the pen.

"Excuse me. I believe you dropped this," he schmoozed.

She turned, her sunglasses on top of her head. He gasped as he saw those piercing golden eyes.

"Not mine," she smirked and turned away from him.

"Who did you say her father was...?" he asked Ryuk, who was chortling beside him.

"I didn't."

"Ryuk! You saw those... _eyes_."

"Fine. You know Shinigami can't reproduce or mate with you humans. That's a few of the rules that were established by the Shinigami King. You figure out the connection."

Light paused, then shuddered at the cold chill crawling up his spine. "Are you saying her father is the King of the Dead?!"

Ryuk nodded and followed Light out to the veranda. Oharu sat alone underneath the old oak tree where he'd first found the Death Note. She had her sunshades back on and was once again enthralled in her book.

"Whatever you wanna say, I'm not interested," she said before he fully closed the distance between them.

"How did you know--" he began.

"I could hear you muttering to yourself."

 _God, she's a bitch._ "May I join you, then."

"Hmm....fine."

"Hello. I'm Yagami Raito. But, I go as Light-san."

"Well, _Light-san,_ I'm Shimizu Oharu."

"Oharu-san, pleasure to meet you."

" _Hyuk hyuk._ She hates your guts, Light," Ryuk muttered.

"And hello to you too, Ryuk."

Both Ryuk and Light shuddered and stared. This young American girl could really _see_ a Shinigami.

"Yes, I know what you are both thinking. Listen, why don't you come over tonight." She wrote down her address. "I'm sure I can answer your questions later on, when there aren't as many witnesses." 


End file.
